megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Kali
Kali (カーリー, Kārī) is a demon in the series. History A Hindu goddess associated with death and destruction. The name Kali means "black", but has by folk etymology come to mean "force of time (kala)". Despite her negative connotations, she is today considered the goddess of time and change. Although sometimes presented as dark and violent, her earliest incarnation as a figure of annihilation still has some influence. More complex Tantric beliefs sometimes extend her role so far as to be the "ultimate reality" or Brahman. She is also revered as Bhavatarini (literally "redeemer of the universe"). Comparatively recent devotional movements largely conceive Kali as a benevolent mother goddess. Kali is represented as the consort of god Shiva, on whose body she is often seen standing. She is associated with many other Hindu goddesses like Durga, Bhadrakali, Sati, Rudrani, Parvati and Chamunda. She is the foremost among the Dasa-Mahavidyas, ten fierce Tantric goddesses. Kali is a fierce aspect of Durga. She and Durga are aspects of the Divine Mother, Shakti. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Kishin Race *Megami Tensei II: Kishin Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Lady Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Lady Race *''Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Lady Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Lady Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Earth Mother Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Femme Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Joma Race *Ronde: Lady Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Lady Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Lady Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Empress Arcana as '''Kari' in Revelations: Persona *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Empress Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Empress Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Strength Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Strength Arcana *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Yaksa Class *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Lady Race *Devil Survivor 2: Femme Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Kali can only be acquired through fusion. She appears as an enemy within Nakano Stone Site gold's instance and Ichigaya's Kagurazaka Zhu Que Caverns gold instance. She also can be spawned as the field boss Merciless Queen Kali by killing mobs on Ueno field at night. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Dakini evolves into Kali at level 69. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Kali is used in the battle with Kyouji Kuzunoha in the Extra Dungeon. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Kali appears as the ultimate Persona of the Empress Arcana. In order to create her, the player must fuse the Spell Cards of Dakini and Gdon with the totem Kolkata Souvenir, which is dropped by Miyasudokoro. In Revelations: Persona, she was renamed as Kari. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Kali is a Persona of the Empress Arcana. Fusing her requires the "Skull Necklace", the return item of Durga. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Kali helps lead the Karma Soldiers in their attempt to stop Sera from leaving the airport. She will be accompanied by Dakini upon confronting the party. She primarily attacks with Physical attacks which also induce status effects. Kali repels all elemental attacks, and Dakini attempts to cover the only avenue of inflicting damage with Phys Repel. Taking Bufula to deal with Dakini, a strong single target Physical attack, and Diarama will easily allow them to be defeated. If the party has the Ice Boost and Death Resist skills to boost Ice damage and resist the effects of Blood Curse and Gate of Hell. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Fire= - |Ice= - |Electricity= - |Force= Repel |Expel= - |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x2-3 hits, 1 enemy |Skill1= Mudoon |Effect1= Dark instant kill, high success, 1 enemy |Cost1= 10 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2= Dream Fist |Effect2= Weak Phys attack, inflicts Sleep, 1 enemy |Cost2= 9 MP |Level2= Innate |Skill3= Life Surge |Effect3= Greatly increases maximum HP |Cost3= Auto |Level3= 76 |Evolvedfrom= Dakini |Evolvedfromlevel= 69 |Requiredquest= |Drop= }} ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Normal Boss - Extra Dungeon ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' |WI= - |ER= - |IC= |EL= - |NC= Nu |LI= Nu |DK= |AL= - |NR= - |MN= - |Traits=Haughty, Forceful |Return Item=Gale Card |Bonus=Vi +1 |Type1= Mutates into |Description1= Kali can mutate into Futsuno Mitama. |Skill1=Grydyne |Effect1=Deal high Almighty damage to an enemy group. |Skill2?=Cursed Name |Effect2?=Deal instant Dark kill to all enemies. |Skill3?=Diarahan |Effect3?=Recover full HP for one ally. |Skill4?=Deathbound |Effect4?=Deal high Sword damage to all enemies. |Skill5?=Megidola |Effect5?=Deal medium Almighty damage to all enemies. |Skill6?=Nuclear Missile |Effect6?=Deal high Nuclear damage to all enemies. |SkillM=Thunderous Fury |EffectM=Deal low Sword + Elec damage to all enemies }} ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' ''FES'' / Portable ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Children White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Elec=-- |Force=-- |Mystic=Strong |Racial=Mother`s Love |Skill1= Prayer* |Skill2=-- |Skill3=-- |Passive1=-- |Passive2=-- |Passive3=-- |AucSkill1= |AucSkill2= |AucSkill3= |AucPassive1= |AucPassive2= |AucPassive3= |FusedQuote= |FusingQuote= }} Gallery Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Boss Type Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Ronde Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Bosses Category:Card Summoner Demons